Blood Lust
by yomommacrash14
Summary: This story will have twist and turns. There will be romance at every corner. There is drama at every jump. There will be sad moments and happy moments. Will the Detectives find out who murdered the young lady. What will the murderer do next? You can experience all of these in this story because you will the point of view of everybody in this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Murder Begins

Blood Lust

Chapter 1: The Murder Begins

It was at 12:00 in the morning in the city of Chicago, Illinois; the new, fully arisen moon is shining and glimmering in the night with

all the stars twinkling glamorously. A woman who has long, luscious blonde hair, medium sized body and a wonderful personality

was getting into the shower like she does every single night, whistling a tune that she always like to whistle. After she went into

the bathroom, she undressed herself and was preparing to get into the shower until she heard a faint noise that sounded like

glass hitting the floor. She was preparing to go into the hallway after she heard that noise but she was too frighten to walk out of

the bathroom, so she took all the courage she had to look out the bathroom door. Her over head lamp was still on which was the

only thing keeping her room lit until the lights went out suddenly. When she thought that she was scared before, she was wrong,

because of the fear in her now, she is scared for her life. Moments after the lights went out, she wanted to just walk out of the

room and check out the electric room. So she put on her dress robe and walked out of the bathroom. She went to her side-bed

dresser and took the candle that was unlit out of it then lit it. So delicately, she took her first step out of the bathroom really

slowly, step by step, making it to the electric room, her shadows dancing on the walls. After the first 20 seconds, she made it out

of her room, and then made it through the pitch-black hallway then through the living room until she reached the electric room.

She tried to look around for the switch that controls all of the electricity in the house but when she found it, it seems like that

someone or something cut the wire. Since she couldn't figure out how to fix it, she walked out of the electric room to find out

somebody in a ski mask 5 feet in front of her with a rope in one hand and a 7 inch blade in the other.

The women's skin went pale and standing there in horror, looked the man in the eye and screamed a blood-hurdling scream. She

tried to run out the front door that was 15 feet away from the electric room but she didn't even make it half way until the unknown

person grabbed her and put the rope around her throat and said to her in a deep tone, "Were going to have some fun." The

women screamed while the man took off her dress robe. The women kept screaming and screaming to make sure that one of her

next door neighbors heard her, but unfortunately, nobody came to help her. After the first 5 minutes, the screaming stop then the

blood splattered on the wall. Everything was silent and then the unknown person then ran out of the house. Ran down the

driveway and went to his car while the dead woman inside the house is steadily bleeding out and dying. The man left, and the

whimpers of the woman were silent.


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation Begins

Chapter 2: The Investigation Begins

A man named, Ben Steller, was working at the NYPD, (New York Police Department), like usual on his 18 hour work shift. He was a

medium sized man who had this particular little freckle on his face that everybody always notices. He is a really intelligent man

who knows when to fight and knows when to flee. At the moment, he is working on a rape case that he was assigned a week ago

about a woman being brutally raped and being shot to death. He was looking for any witnesses that saw what happened or

knows of what happened before the scene until his partner in crime, Barnes Wesley, walked up to him and said, "How are you

doing on the case?". Ben just looked at her with befuddled eyes and said, "What do you think, I haven't found one damn piece of

evidence yet, no bullet casings, no signs of DNA, nothing!" .His partner just gazed at him and said, "Calm down, were going to find

something, it's not like he is a criminal mastermind." Ben just calmed down and was trying his best to stay up since he was up all

of last night trying to work on the rape case. Moments after Barnes and Ben's conversation, their boss, Trey Sanders, walked up

to them and said, "You'll have another rape case and this is urgent so I'm going to need both of you'll to go down to 546 Heather

Street and check out this case." Ben's face was turning red so Barnes asked, "What's wrong?" Ben then said, "What do you think!

I am already busting my butt on the other rape case so now I have to worry about this one! Yeah, this is what I really need right

now!"

Moments later, Ben and Barnes arrived at the scene and went inside the house. The first thing that they seen when they walked it

was a busted window. One of the other men from the other police stations said, "There is a sludge hammer outside with glass

shards all over it, so looks like that is the item that was used to break into the house." Another thing that Ben and Barnes saw is

the blood splatter stains on the wall right next to the electric room. Then they looked down and saw a trail of blood lead down a

hallway and then into the master bedroom. They peaked around the corner of the master bedroom and there they saw it, the

dead corpse that is lying on the bed with a pool of blood at the foot of it. Ben wanted to vomit but he had to keep his composure

but he said, "Ugh, that stench of somebody that is dead for a couple of days is already in the room." Barnes then said, "It is not

the time to be playing around, somebody is dead and we need to bring somebody to justice." Then Ben said, "Agreed." After they

looked around more around the house, they then see a rope on the side of the bed. Barnes and Ben then heard a voice from the

entrance of the master bedroom, "It seems that from the look of the lacerations on the neck, the rope started to dig into the

throat of the victim when the suspect was trying to choke her to death. When the woman was trying to get away, the suspect

dragged her into the master bedroom until then that he stabbed 20 times in the stomach and pelvis area until she bled to death.

Plus, judging from why the woman is naked, looks like this guy was planning on raping the woman." That voice that they heard

was one of the forensic scientists that work at NYPD. Detective Ben then said under his breath to detective Barnes, "Man I hate

that guy; he always thinks he is so smart." Both detectives then left the master bedroom to look around for more evidence.


	3. Chapter 3: All About the Witnesses

Chapter 3: All About the Witnesses

After more searching around for evidence at the crime scene, Ben and Barnes leaved the scene wondering why the suspect of this

case would attack the victim so aggressively by strangling her and stabbing her to death. They had no idea but they headed back

to NYPD to closely examine any evidence that they actually did find. They didn't find much but the sludge hammer that was the

blunt object to help the suspect get into the house, the rope which was used to strangle the woman, but there was one important

thing that they were missing, where was the knife? The knife basically the best shot they had of finding the suspect and bringing

him to justice but the problem is, they don't have the knife so they don't have any crucial evidence. Barnes then said, "Well the

knife has to be somewhere, because most people who murder somebody, they are going to be in a hurry to kill the victim and get

the hell out of the house, so the knife shouldn't be that far away from the crime scene because most suspects would leave the

murder weapon." But honestly, inside of Barnes, she really didn't know what she was talking about, well, most of it she knew but

the rest, she was just guessing but secretly, Barnes has a crush on Ben but Ben doesn't know about it. After the awkward

moment of silence, Bens and Barnes were getting ready to head back to the crime scene and ask the next door neighbors if

they've seen anything or heard anything during the night of the murder.

Detective Ben and Barnes then made it to the crime scene to knock on one of the next door neighbor doors to find out of them

weren't home so then they made way to the other next door neighbors door to find to their surprise, that he was home. Ben

asked the first question, he said, "Hello sir, my name is Ben Steller, and this is my partner, Barnes Wesley, we work at the NYPD a

couple of blocks from here but I was asking, did you see or hear anything suspicious last night?" The man looked at him in

confusion, the man was Caucasian, bald, and was only in his boxers and his dirty tank top, but the man said, "Oh, come in,come

in, I will tell you everything that I've seen last night." Ben and Barnes then looked at each other then slowly, walked into the

man's house. The first things that they saw was piles and piles of clothing and trash everywhere, and then Ben cracked a joke and

said, "You probably never heard of spring cleaning." Detective Ben then chuckled lightly under his breath but then stopped when

the man looked at detective Ben with disgust and made it to a couch in the living room. The man then said, "I heard some

screaming last night, but I was already half asleep but I did hear a scream, it wasn't a scream like somebody was play or joking

around, it was a scream that I will always remember. It was a scream that sounded like somebody was in painful distress and

needed help that moment. I couldn't do anything about it but I had to do something so I then got up and went to the phone to

dial 911."

Barnes was now writing all the information that the man has given them on a notepad and then Barnes asked another question

with dullness, "Did you see anybody come out of the house, anybody that would be wearing something that would make them

look suspicious?" The man then nodded his head and said, "I saw a man in a ski mask, he had a short sleeve black shirt on with

blue jeans walking out of the house when I looked out of the window." Barnes then jolted another note down on her notebook

then asked, "Was there a vehicle that he used? What color was the car and was there any specific thing on his car that you would

recognize if you saw the car again?" The man was silent for about a minute until he said, "The car was black, and it had a sign on

the back of it that was the shape of a butterfly with particular patterns on it like it was blood spots or something." Yet again,

detective Barnes then wrote down more notes in the notepad then said, "Thank you for telling us everything you know, have a

nice day." But right before detective Ben and Barnes walked out of the front door, Ben then saw something that looked really

suspicious to him, so surprisingly, he said, "Hey, umm, where did you get that knife from, it looks like there is a little bit of blood

oit, and it looks fresh." The man then looked at the knife that detective Ben was looking at and then said, "Oh, that knife, I am in a

slaughtering business, that is one of my knives I use to cut the meat." Detective Ben then looked at the man suspiciously for a

minute but then just walked out of the house with detective Barnes. They made it outside and then seen that the other neighbor

that is next door to the victims house is home because the car is now parked in the drive way.

Detective Ben and Barnes then made way to the other neighbors and then knocked on the door. This time, a person came to the

door and detective Ben said, "Hello, my name is Ben Steller and this here is my partner, detective Barnes Wesley, and we were

wondering if we can ask you a couple of questions about what happened last night." The person that answered the door was a

short, skinny woman with brown hair, and it appeared she was in her late 30s. The woman then asked, "What happened last

night?" Ben then said in an even tone, "Somebody was murdered in that house right next to you. A woman was brutally strangled

and stabbed to death. Would you know that woman?" The woman then took a moment for herself then started to burst into tears.

She was crying for about 2 minutes until she composed herself and then said, "Yes, I do know that woman, me, and her go way

back into our high school years. That first day that I met her, I automatically knew that me and her were going to have a healthy

friendship. After that first day that I met her, me and her always came to each other's house to help each other on our homework

and we would always go shopping together. She was the only best friend that I had during all of my high school years. But

honestly, I didn't hear anything last night because I wasn't home last night; I was just getting home from a business trip from

Dallas, Texas. Detective Ben then said, "Thank you for your cooperation, whenever you find out about anything that happened,

just call us." Detective Ben then handed the woman the NYPD phone number and detective Ben and Barnes then walked away

and went to their car to go back to the NYPD but something then hit detective Ben suddenly, the knife that the man had next door.


	4. Chapter 4: Point of View of the Murderer

Chapter 4: Point of View of the Murderer

While the NYPD were asking witnesses what they've seen last night, the murderer of this crime was snooping across the street.

After detective Ben and Barnes left, the man calmly walked onto the man's porch and knocked on the door. Yet again, somebody

answers the door and it is no other than the man that detectives saw earlier. The man asked eagerly, "Did they believe your

story?" The man then said in a powerful tone, "Hell yeah they believed my story, but one of the detectives were really getting

suspicious with the knife that was right there. Thank god I told him I use that knife to cut meat at a slaughtering factory!" The

murderer then just stood there at the porch of the man's and then said calmly, "Well you did what I told you to do so a deal is a

deal." The murderer then handed the man $700. The man then said after handed the wad of cash, "Thanks for doing business

with you." The murderer then left the man's porch and was walking across the street again while the man, satisfied, walked in to

his house with the wad of cash.

The murderer today was wearing a pair of khakis, a golfing shirt, and a baseball cap that said, "Kiss me, I am in Chicago!" He

made way to the neighborhood next door but right before he made it there, a couple of police man that was searching the area

for the suspect of the crime then stopped the man, asked, "Hello sir, me and my partner were wondering if you saw anything last

night about what happened in that very house right there." The man then nodded an answer of no, and then the police just

looked at him and said, "Ok sir, have a nice day." With a sigh of relief, the man then said to himself, "I can't stay in this town much

longer; there are too many people around the area that is getting suspicious. I need to move out of this town and to another

state or country." After talking to himself, the man then headed to his house to gather all of his belongings into two suitcases and

went onto his laptop real quick to check out flights that were heading out of the country, and surprisingly, there were a lot. The

man then chooses to take the flight that was heading to Los Angeles, California. The man smirked at himself then headed to the

airport to retrieve his tickets.

After the murderer made it to airport, he then retrieved his tickets from the Asian clerk at the counter; the woman that was at the

counter then looked at the man in a way that made him feels uncomfortable. The man walked away and was walking down the

terminal in a desperate attempt to get out of the airport and then make it to Los Angeles, California. Right when the man saw the

exit to the entrance to the airplane, it hit him; he had to go through the oncoming security check station. You would be wondering

why he would be so nervous, but before he left his house, he went into his closet to retrieve his 7 inch hunting knife, and he had it

in one of his suitcases. But he isn't that stupid to just put a 7 inch hunting knife inside a suitcase, he put it a secret compartment

that he made personally so that the security guards won't notice the knife. He made his way to the security check station, which

to him was like an eternity.

One of the security guards then asked the man, "Were going to need to inspect your suitcase sir." The man then handed his

suitcase to security. The security guards were looking in every square inch of the suitcase, inside and out, but the security guards

had no luck in finding anything by hand so then they went to the metal detector and threw is suitcase onto the platform. If the

man thought he was scared before, at this point now, he is terrified and ready to pee himself.

The man was looking at the suitcase every inch it moved. He was then saying to himself, "12 inches till it reaches the metal

detector, 10 inches until it reaches the metal detector, 8,5, 3, 2, 1!." After the suitcase made it to the metal detector, the man was

ready to just run or say, "How did that get in there?", but fortunately, the metal detector didn't go off so one of the security

guards then said to the man, "You can go on your way sir." With a wave of relief, the man then made it through the terminal and

then to the ticket woman. She asked, "Sir, do you have your ticket with you?" The man then handed his plane ticket to the woman

in her airplane attendant uniform, and the woman said, "Enjoy your flight sir." The man then headed towards his plane flight and

then rested at his seat number, happy of his accomplishment that he made it this far. Then, out of the blue, a evil grin came upon

his face.


End file.
